Turning
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Eragon, Saphira and Arya are captured in their fight with Galbatorix. What does he have planned for them? And will they find an unlikely ally in the King's Dragon? Lemons in later chapters. E/A and S/S.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my take on what would have happened if Eragon's attack had failed. What would happen?  
**_

* * *

Saphira roared in pain and anger at the one who had took her Rider.

Galbatorix had stunned Eragon and Arya and taken them far, far away, where she couldn't communicate with either of them. She and all the other free Eldunari had tried to resist the king, but to no avail, as the distance was too great. Before she could even move, the King had bound her place with gigantic iron locks, made to control even the strongest of Dragons. He took control of every single one of the Eldunari, one by one.

She'd tried to help, but there was nothing she could do as they all became mindless servants to Galbatorix.

"What shall I do with you, Saphira?" he chuckled to himself. Behind him, Murtagh and Thorn remained impassive. The massive dragon Shruikan roared something private to the King, but he shook his head.

"Not yet, my pet." With that, he drove himself into her mind, brushing aside her defenses as if they were windblown leaves.

"_Kill me,_" She said in her mind, and a mental laugh reverberated through her consciousness.

"_I'm not going to kill you. Why should I? You're the only one who can save your race_."

"_I don't care. Kill me._"

"_No, I have something else planned for you,_" he said, and withdrew from her mind.

Shruikan dropped down into the chamber, his massive weight causing the ground to shatter beneath his feet. She managed to look into his eyes and saw nothing but sadness, loss and anger.

Galbatorix smiled and spoke a word. Thorn keened suddenly, the shrill sound making her want to close her ears. She looked at him again and saw pain written on his features, as if he was being stabbed by thousands of white hot spears. The king's smug manner lessened a little, and he spoke several phrases in the ancient language, whose meaning were lost on her. Although he couldn't see it, Shruikan glared at Galbatorix with a look of anger.

Then something happened. Thorn stiffened, and his eyes glazed over. He looked at her, and she saw the same malicious evil glance that she could see in Galbatorix's eyes.

With a start, Saphira realized that the King was forcefully controlling Murtagh's dragon with the help of the Eldunari he had captured.

She knew, of course, that Galbatorix had bound the pair to his will, but she'd never heard of anything like this.

Murtagh walked forward, and tried to say something, but the king forestalled him.

With the same glare in his eye, the large dragon approached her slowly. Galbatorix moved suddenly, and she felt herself flip over so her wings were facing the ground.

Then she looked further down, and her eyes widened.

Thorn's massive, throbbing member was waving in the air, growing taller by the second.

"_Ah, now you see,_" Galbatorix said in her mind. "_If you're going to be the mother of your race, then Thorn will be the father._" The blue dragon roared at him in rage, and struggled against her bonds.

"_The spell I've cast will keep him under my command until he's done what I want. So have a nice time_!" He left laughing, pulling Murtagh along, while Thorn approached her slowly, even as she fought to get away from him.

He suddenly lowered his head to stare directly at her. She found herself unable to look away from him, and saw his member at it's full size of over two yards.

She suddenly felt a surge of need go through her, and she hated herself for it. The blue dragon realized that he was using the musk that all male dragons had, but it was far more potent than any she had encountered before.

She shivered slightly as the throbbing head touched her wet folds.

Saphira knew what he was being forced to do, and she would give almost anything for it not to happen.

Then some huge black... _thing_ swatted Thorn away. The red dragon slammed into the wall and cracks appeared around him.

She looked up, and saw that Shruikan was standing above her. Saphira was at a loss for words, until the gigantic black dragon lowered his head until he could look directly at her with a single ruby red eye.

She felt him enter her mind, but he wasn't harsh or damaging like Galbatorix. Instead, he tried to be as gentle as he could.

"_Are you alright_?" he asked, and she was too surprised to speak. His thought-speak voice was deep, very deep, and almost sounded... concerned.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stop him earlier, but I had to wait until Galbatorix's attention was elsewhere._"

"_Thank you_," she said. He looked like he was going to say something else, but a loud roar interrupted both turned to see Thorn, who stood and growled at Shruikan. The black Dragon growled back, which sounded like a small earthquake.

"_Peace, little hatchling,_" Shruikan thought. "_Don't do anything you'll regret._"

"_You've defied our master, Black One,_" Thorn responded. "_That__'s the one thing you'll regret._"

For a second, Shruikan seemed like he was seriously considering flattening the red Dragon. He drew himself up, and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees in the room. The black Dragon looked at Thorn with pure rage, but subsided. He pointed at the door with his tail.

"_Leave now, Thorn. You try my patience_." Murtagh's Dragon growled, but he sensed it was wise not to piss off Shruikan anymore, so he turned tail and left.

The massive black Dragon stood for a minute and snarled in the direction that the red Dragon had gone.

"_That one annoys me to no end,_" Shruikan growled. "_I just hope that I'll never have to deal with him for more than five minutes._"

"_Again, thank you,_" Saphira said, but was still suspicious. "_Do you know where my Rider is?_"

"_Someplace very far away. Your elf-friend is with him. They aren't injured, not yet."_ She growled slightly. He gave her a small glance of amusement.

"_Don't try to resist, little one,_" he said, shocking her by using the mannerism she withheld for Eragon. "_You can't escape Galbatorix's stronghold. No one can._" Again she was surprised by sadness in his voice.

"_How do you know that he is safe?_" the blue Dragon asked.

"_Because Galbatorix isn't excited yet. When he gets excited, that's when he starts his sessions."_

* * *

"Damn you to hell," Eragon growled in despair.

He was chained to the wall in a dungeon somewhere. Arya was similarly chained, with a cloth tied around her mouth.

Galbatorix stood in front of him, smiling cruelly.

"That's where you're going, but not yet. I sent Thorn to take care of your little Dragon, so now I get to have some fun."

"What have you done with her?" Eragon yelled. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, _Shadeslayer_."

Galbatorix spoke a word, and gestured with one hand.

Eragon's chain's disengaged themselves from the wall, and he flew over to stone pedestal, where the chains once again secured themselves. He found that the chains pulled on both his hands, drawing them out at right-angles to his body.

"Now, what should I do with you first?"

A variety of knives and other implements floated towards the king, and deposited themselves next to him. Arya struggled against her bonds and tried to call out to him with her mind, but either she was drugged or some magic interfered, for she could not do either.

Galbatorix said something else in the ancient language. Eragon felt cold air watch over his bare torso as his tunic vanished.

Arya couldn't help feel a little bit of a stirring as she saw his tanned, muscled chest in the open. He was _so_ _hot! _

"What purpose does this serve you?" Eragon growled. "You don't need torture to make me swear to you. All you need to do is enter my mind."

"You assume that the payoff is the point," Galbatorix said. "I just think this is more fun."

A solid iron poker floated towards the king, the tip white hot. He grasped it and walked around the slab, waving the searing hot metal centimeters away from Eragon's skin. The younger Rider did his best not to flinch as the tremendous heat nearly burned him, even though he hadn't even been touched yet.

The poker came to rest a centimeter from his cheek, and he winced slightly as he felt the searing heat.

"And now, for some FUN!" Galbatorix said giddily. He pressed the metal to Eragon's side.

An ear-splitting, animalistic howl escaped from the Dragon Rider as he thrashed from side to side to try to escape from the source of the pain.

Arya tried to cry out Eragon's name from behind the gag, but couldn't get more than a mumble. She felt totally, absolutely helpless to save him or comfort him.

A few seconds later, the poker was withdrawn, and the elf could see a smoking mark on Eragon's skin. Despite the coldness of the room, the Rider was sweating profusely.

It wasn't over yet. Galbatorix used the poker six more times in different places, each one drawing another cry of pain. Finally, the last one was over, and the king withdrew with a ringing laugh.

"I'll leave you two to rest up for a little. I'll be back tomorrow," he said. The chains around both of them disintegrated, and the door shut, enclosing them in darkness.

Eragon groaned and fell off the slab onto his forearms. Arya rushed over to him and looked at his burn marks with rage. She managed to turn him so that he rested against her body, and wrapped her arms around his chest. He breathed heavily as she attempted to heal his burns, but something prevented her. Maybe it was a drug, or some perverse magic that infected the room.

"I'm sorry, I can't..." she began, but he looked at her with a single brown eye.

"Not... your fault... Arya," he said, and closed his eyes. She smiled sadly, and hummed an Elvish hymn that she had learned when she was still just a child. She hummed throughout the night and held him close.

The next morning, they were both roused from their sleep when the door opened and Galbatorix strode through. They both started towards him, but he held up a hand, and ropes encircled Arya and pulled her against the wall. Eragon went to punch the king, but he held up another hand and in an instant, he felt all the pain from the burn marks he had suffered the night before.

He yelled and fell to the floor, holding his sides, trying to escape the burning sensation that racked his body with pain.

"Now now, my pets, don't get too worked up. We still have a lot of work to do." The pain left Eragon, but he still felt weak and vulnerable. The king spoke a few words, and the young Rider was chained on his back in the middle of the room, while he cursed the king with every foul fate he could think of. Galbatorix simply stood there for a few minutes, thinking.

"Do you know how Shades attain their level of power?" the king asked. They both immediately turned silent.

"It's not only the spirits that makes them so powerful. It's also the subject's original level of energy, and their potency with magic, that makes them so strong. The hosts level of skill is multiplied. That's why Varaug, who was originally an ordinary soldier, was more powerful than Durza, who started out as a desert rat," Galbatorix stated, appearing thoughtful.

Eragon and Arya looked at each other fearfully. They didn't know where this was going, but when an insane king starts talking about Shades, it's generally cause for alarm.

"Which leads me to believe that when I make _you_ a Shade, Eragon _Shadeslayer_, you'll be the most powerful one ever to have existed." Eragon looked at him, horrified.

Arya tried to say something, but before she could, he held up a hand and a piece of cloth wound itself around her head, gagging her. Eragon what she had been about to say.

"Are you insane?" Galbatorix looked at him, amused.

"Quite so. I thought I would have made that clear by now."

"Turning me into a Shade? That's crazy! You have no idea what I'll do after you-" The king cut him off.

"Actually, I do have an idea. You'll serve me, only this way you'll be more useful."

Galbatorix began to chant, words of the ancient language so old and powerful, their meaning was lost on Eragon. That didn't stop him from trying to escape his bonds. Both of them struggled as hard as they could, but nothing worked.

Then the first spirits appeared.

They looked nothing like the glowing, happy orbs they had encountered on the way back to the Varden. These were dark, ugly things, seemingly filled with rage and evil.

And each one of them entered Eragon's body, one by one.

He cried out as each one dissolved into him. He felt dozens of minds, all at turmoil, trying to struggle for dominance. Each one was almost as powerful as him, and it was all he could do not to give into their evils. But he was losing

The Dragon Rider yelled in pain as he felt his body changing. His hair was turning red, and his skin was paling by the second.

Arya cried out to him from behind the gag, but all she could do was watch as Eragon's body changed, and his thrashing turned all the more violent.

The last spirit entered his body, and his thrashing ceased. Strangely, his tan returned and his hair changed back to it's normal brown color. Arya looked at him fearfully.

That fear was redoubled when he broke the chains holding him down. They each snapped as he stood up and faced Galbatorix. Rolling his neck, the elf heard three audible cracks as his bones popped.

"Kill her," the king said. The thing that used to be Eragon turned around and locked crimson eyes with her emerald one's.

"_Gladly_," it said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Next chapter, hope y'all like it._ **

* * *

"Kill her."

_"Gladly_."

Arya whimpered in fear. The Shade who used to be Eragon approached her slowly. Crimson eyes flashed and regarded her with a cold and calculating look, one that told her that the madness underneath was only barely being controlled. His voice sounded layered, like everyone of the spirits was talking as one.

"Eragon..." she whispered through the gag that was still over her mouth. He approached until he was only a foot away and flicked his hand. The ropes binding her body fell away, and the gag untied itself.

She fell forward from the wall she'd been bound to. She would have fallen on the floor, but the Shade caught her and held her upright. She looked up fearfully, and he stared at her quizzically.

"_You fear us._" It wasn't an accusation; it was a statement. The elf princess stared into his crimson eyes, looking to see if any trace of Eragon was left.

"_You fear us, and yet you have feelings for this body we inhabit,_" it said, curiosity evident in it's voice. She knew it was probably not a good idea to anger the Shade, but she couldn't help it.

"I have feelings for _Eragon_, not you. Give him back." The Shade stared at her for a second, then threw back it's head and laughed loudly.

"_Why should we? With this body we can do anything we want._"

"You want something to do? Go kill _him_," she said, pointing at Galbatorix. The Shade turned to look at the evil king, who looked back confidently.

"_Why?_" was all he said. Arya took hold of his hand -a dangerous gesture- and pressed it to the burns on his side and chest. Confused, he ran his hands over the marks.

"He's the one who gave those to you. I have no quarrel with you, but he wants to imprison you and make you serve him." With each word, the Shade looked more and more angry.

He turned back to Galbatorix, who paled slightly and took a step back. The thing that used to be Eragon approached him, barely concealed rage leaking out of his otherwise calm eyes.

"_You imprisoned us in this body, this body you tortured, and now you expect us to work for you?_" he said calmly.

His hand shot forward, and grasped Galbatorix around the throat. Arya gasped as the Shade somehow bypassed all the wards surrounding the king.

"How-" he started to ask, and then threw a mental attack at the Shade's consciousness. She didn't dare try to help, partly because she didn't know which side to take, and partly because she was afraid to approach the Shade's mind. She could still see the mental battle as it raged on.

Galbatorix threw attack after attack, using every single Eldunari he had at his disposal. The Shade simply stood and waited.

"_This bores us,_" he said. Then he opened his barriers, and allowed the king into his mind.

Arya gasped. Doing that was suicide!

Then Galbatorix started screaming.

He screamed and cried out, holding his head, and fell to the floor, still howling. The Shade smiled cruelly, and picked the king up by his throat.

"What are you?" Galbatorix cried out.

"_Something you never should have created,_" he said.

He put a hand on the back of the king's head, and twisted.

A solid _Snap_! was the one thing that told Arya what the Shade had just done.

He'd broken the king's neck with his bare hands.

Dropping the lifeless body to the ground, the thing that used to be Eragon turned around and smiled. He looked at Arya with a stare that seemed both dangerous and strangely alluring.

He walked towards her, even as she backed away, and then she hit the wall. She sought a way to escape in case the Shade was still in a killing mood. But there was none.

Still he walked forward, until their bodies were almost pressing together. Eragon was a few inches taller than her, but the Shade lowered it's head until their noses were almost touching.

The he kissed her once, lightly, on the lips, and put a hand on her behind. She froze at the contact, and almost slapped the Shade's head away, but, for some reason, she didn't. Instead she sank into the kiss, wrapped arms around his shoulders and, actually, enjoyed it.

They remained like that for several minutes, and he finally broke contact. The Shade smiled cockily, crimson eyes flashing.

"_You're ass is_ _awesome_." He turned around strode out, leaving her there touching her lips in wonder and blushing furiously.

"Did he just... Did I just..." she mumbled, but finally decided to follow him out, still blushing.

* * *

Shruikan roared his happiness to the world. Saphira looked at him, curious, as he danced around the palace happily.

"_Shruikan!_" she roared, both with her mind and her voice. "_What is the matter with you?_"

Finally, the massive black Dragon calmed down enough to speak.

"_He's dead_!" he said giddily. She was immediately filled with alarm. She'd felt something terrible had happened to her Rider only a short time ago.

"_Who?_" He looked at her, pure happiness in his voice.

"_Galbatorix! He's dead!_" She stared at him in wonder, and then a growing sense of hope started to fill her heart.

Finally, Shruikan stopped celebrating, and pulled off Saphira's restraints. He growled with sudden seriousness.

"_Let us fly, you and I_." She looked at him and inclined her head.

"_Let us fly._"

* * *

Arya followed the Shade outside, passing the bodies of soldiers who had tried to stop him.

Strangely, however, she passed by a servant and a maid, who were gibbering with fright. She pulled the maid towards her.

"Did that man who passed by see you?" The maid said something intelligible, and finally mumbled:

"H-he saw me... with glowing red eyes, he saw me! He said that I wasn't worth his t-time..."

Arya turned away, thoughtful, and ran out the door.

She found the Shade, standing in the midst of several piles of bodies, each one larger than him. He turned back, saw her, and gave her a cocky grin.

"_Decided to join me, have you?_" he said. She huffed, which elicited a laugh. He turned back as another soldier ran up and tried to slash him with a sword.

The Shade ducked and threw a right cross, which connected with the soldiers chest and blasted him across the town. She lost sight as he continued to fade into the distance, growing ever smaller.

* * *

Still far out, Saphira and Shruikan were flying towards the city where Eragon and Arya were.

Then, for some reason, a screaming soldier flew past them. They both turned to look backwards as the soldier slammed into the side of a hill. They looked at each other, and both said the same thing.

"_That was weird_."

* * *

"Eragon!"

The Shade stopped partway into ripping a man's arm off, and looked back at the elf princess.

"_That is not our name_," he said, and pushed the soldier away lazily. She ran up to him and grasped his shoulders.

"That is your name! Remember! Don't let the spirits take over your body!"

"They already have," he said, and for a second, it sounded like Eragon's voice. She looked into his eyes, brown and caring. Then they turned crimson and cold again.

"_You're power over this one is quite amazing_,_ elf princess. It has been a long time since anyone has been strong enough to break our control._"

"What do you mean, my power?" she asked, and the Shade looked at her again.

"_You have feelings for this one, and he has feelings for you. Very powerful feelings, at that. He is sad because you rejected him, and feels responsible for the pain and suffering in this land._"

She looked down, and for once, she had no idea what she was feeling. She did love Eragon, as a friend, but... what if she loved him as more?

Sensing her emotional turmoil, the Shade turned away, and knocked another soldier back. He jumped over ten feet to land on a roof of a house overlooking the rest of the city and the vast plains beyond.

Drawing breath into his lungs, Eragon magnified his voice with magic and let out a terrible cry that echoed all across the land.

He jumped down and went to stand as bright flashes of light appeared in the courtyard. Arya looked at the Shade, who smiled.

One by one, six different Shades appeared around the courtyard and looked at Eragon, who stared back.

"_You are new,_" one said, and they nodded and inspected the newcomer.

"_And you are different_," another stated, gazing thoughtfully at Eragon's tanned skin and still brown hair.

Arya went to stand by Eragon, who stood next to her protectively. Another Shade, a thin, mangy one, approached the pair. The elf looked at him in fear, while Eragon glared at him impassively.

"_You care for this one_," it said, appearing thoughtful. "_Want me to eradicate her for you?_" he asked, and was about to grab Arya's wrist when another hand grabbed his. He looked up to see Eragon, who pulled the Shade close.

"_You touch her, and I'll rip off your arms and shove them where the sun don't shine,_" he said, and pushed him away. Each of the Shades hissed.

"_Why do you protect her? We should kill both of you right now,_" the lead Shade said, and each of them looked ready to pounce.

"_I'd like to see you try_," Eragon growled. They hissed again.

"_Why do you protect an insignificant human?_" the mangy Shade said, who still looked angry.

"_She... amuses me_," he answered, and threw angry looks at the six Shades. He was a few seconds from tearing them apart. The leader seemed to sense this, and calmed down.

"_Calm down, we are not here to rip each other to shreds._"

"_Too bad, because that's what I'm here for!_" Eragon roared. Six spears rose up, each one guided by magic, and impaled all six Shades in the heart.

Each one of them wailed and dissolved into small scraps of darkness, and Arya stared.

A Shade had just destroyed six of its own, while she watched.

"Um..." she said. "How many Shades are there left now?"

"_None, except for me,_" he answered, pulling a spear out of a soldier's body, hefted it, and threw it towards the castle where it impaled a statue of the king.

"Thank you." The Shade turned its head to stare at her quizzically.

"_Why are you thanking me?_"

"You just destroyed seven of the greatest threats in Alagaesia, including Galbatorix. Why wouldn't I be thanking you?"

"_Because now I'm the greatest threat._" He almost sounded sad.

"I don't care about that. Give Eragon back," she said. The Shade looked at her, almost with amusement. Then he twitched.

It was a small thing, but noticeable.

"_No, you fool!_" it said, and held it's head, as if in pain.

"_Don't you see that with these powers- No!_" it said, and started crying out.

"_Stop it! You can't-_" The Shade finally screamed, and a burst of energy exploded from Eragon's body, knocking Arya back. She flew straight into a building and hit her head, hard.

She woke, feeling like she was being shaken. A pair of hands laid on her shoulders.

"Arya! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Eragon was shaking her. She looked up into his eyes, and saw nothing but concern.

But they were still crimson.

She immediately tried to get away from him, and he let her go.

"It's me, Arya," he said. "I managed to take control of the spirits. They answer to me, now, mostly."

She looked at him, still distrustful.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" he exclaimed, superbly annoyed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You still look like a Shade," she said.

"Unfortunately, I still am. But at least this way, I have a bit of control over what I do," he said, and held out a hand. She took it reluctantly, but could tell that he was telling the truth.

"I did mean what I said earlier, though," he said cockily. She looked at him in confusion.

"You're ass _is_ awesome."

* * *

Saphira roared her happiness to the world when she dropped into the courtyard and saw her Rider.

Eragon rushed forward as well, and hugged his dragon. She hummed with contentedness and stared into his eyes.

"_You're different_."

"In more ways than one," he replied.

They continued to stare at each other, just happy to be in each others presence.

Shruikan descended into the courtyard, accidentally cleaving a building in two with his massive tail. Eragon and Arya both prepared to fight, but Saphira forestalled them.

"_He's not our enem_y. _He saved me from Thorn_." They both reluctantly relaxed. The black Dragon lowered until he could stare directly at Eragon with a single, ruby red eye many times larger than Saphira's.

"_It's an honor to officially meet you, Eragon Shadeslayer,_" he said with his mind, and inclined his head.

"Likewise, Shruikan," Eragon replied, bowing slightly.

"_I'm sorry for anything my master did to you,_" he growled, still furious with Galbatorix.

"I understand."

"_You're the one who killed him?"_

"Yes."

_"In that case I owe you a dept of gratitude._"

"It's nothing..." Eragon said, then finally realized what he had done. "Wow. I killed Galbatorix!"

Arya laughed and both of the Dragons hummed in contentedness.

Just for a second, everything seemed almost perfect.

And then, of course, the Varden had to show up.

Dozens of soldiers from all different directions started to pour into the courtyard and point their weapons at Shruikan. At the head of the procession marched Jormundur, who was busy yelling commands.

Eragon, Arya and Saphira all stood in front of Shruikan, who growled at anyone foolish enough to come towards him. Jormundur looked at them and rushed over.

"Eragon! Arya! What are you doing? That's-"

"Shruikan, we know. He's not evil, Jormundur," Eragon stated. The Commander looked at the skeptically, but decided that they were telling the truth. After waving for the Varden to stand down, he took a closer look at Eragon's eyes.

"What happened to you, Eragon?" he asked, and the Dragon Rider sighed.

"I'm a Shade."

"Excuse me?"

"Not an evil Shade. It's still me, for the most part." Jormundur looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, Jormundur. I won't kill everything in sight."

"Okay, just don't tell the rest of the Varden, they would-" Eragon held up a hand and forestalled them.

"Hey, everybody! I'm part Shade now!" he shouted. The soldiers took a look at him, but that was nothing compared to Jormundur's stare.

"Are you insane?" he asked. Saphira bent her head and nudged Eragon's back.

"_You would __not have been so reckless before, little one,_" she said. He almost seemed surprised at his own actions.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have..." he said thoughtfully.

Then a blade pierced his heart.

He looked down at the sword sticking out of his chest, then looked around at the Varden soldier who had stabbed him.

"Die, freak!" the soldier yelled. Everyone stood there, muted with shock while the soldier left his blade and backed a few paces away..

That shock turned to fear when Eragon stood up and pulled the blade from his chest. He held the blade up and crushed the tempered steel with his bare hand. They stared, incredulous, as he survived a wound that was supposed to kill any Shade.

Eragon turned around and looked at the soldier with ice-cold eyes and growled. Before he could tear the soldier limb from limb, Arya rushed forward and put a hand on his chest.

"Eragon, _wait_," she whispered. "If you kill him, what do you think will happen?"

"I'll be satisfied," he answered, still glaring at the frightened soldier. The elf looked at his skin, which was turning pale.

"Don't let the spirits take over, Eragon!" she said pleadingly, and hugged him tightly, trying to stop him from doing something he might regret.

She felt his body relax, and opened her eyes to see that he was tanning again. He wrapped an arm around her gently.

"Thank you," he said, sounding tired.

"_It is a heavy burden you bear, Kingkiller_," Shruikan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next chapter, hope y'all like it. There will be sex._ **

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he's just resting," Arya said, worry on her face. Saphira, Shruikan, Orik, Jormundur and Nasuada surrounded her.

"_Where is the soldier that stabbed him? I'll rip him apart!_" Saphira growled.

"_Calm your fury, little one,_" Shruikan advised. "_Best to let humans deal with humans_."

"He'll be hanged," Jormundur stated. "For the crime of attacking a Rider."

"I just can't believe that one of our own would attack our savior," Nasuada said, saddened.

"All he said in explanation was that neither Shades nor Riders deserve to live. He was probably a spy for Galbatorix," Orik growled.

"Makes sense," a new voice said, and they all turned around to see Eragon emerging from his tent.

"Eragon! What do you think you're doing?" Arya admonished.

"Inspecting a very hot lady," he said cheekily. She blushed furiously, while everyone had to struggle to hide their laughter.

"You should be resting!" she said.

"I'm fine. See?" he said, and tore off the bandages that covered his chest. Flawless skin was the only thing remaining.

"You have some explaining to do, Eragon," Nasuada stated, unhappy.

"I'm part Shade. What else is there to explain?" he said, and walked off. Arya hurried to catch up with him, but none of the others followed.

"_He needs to be alone for a while_," Saphira said. "_Or at least, mostly alone_."

* * *

Eragon punched a 11 foot thick, 100 foot high oak tree.

It broke into four separate pieces. One smashed a tent that happened to lying in its way.

"Well done," Arya said from behind him. He didn't turn around, but instead kept on looking at the forest.

"What am I, Arya?" he asked. She walked forward turned him around, and hugged him. After a second, he did the same.

"You're Eragon. That's all I need to know."

They stayed like that, simply enjoying each others presence, for a least an hour.

"Come with me," Eragon said. He led the way back to the camp, and then to his tent.

"Eragon, what are you-" He cut her off with the kiss, which she returned with enthusiasm. Soon, pieces of clothing were flying around in the tent, and she pushed him onto the bed. She tossed his pants away and took an appreciative look at his massive manhood. She climbed onto his bed and positioned herself over his erect pole, and slowly lowered her hips.

The elf princess gasped slightly as it entered her womanhood. With each passing inch, she felt her pleasure increase immensely. Finally, the whole twelve inch dick was seated deep inside her.

She began gyrating her hips, raising and lowering herself slowly. The tempo increased, and she found herself gasping as they accelerated to beyond normal speeds.

Surprising her, he flipped her over so that he was on top, and started thrusting faster and harder than even an elf. She found that she couldn't escape from his grip.

Not that she wanted to anyway.

The warm feeling in her belly increased, until she was close to orgasm. Crying out, she felt her walls close around his pole as she climaxed hard. A second later, driven over the edge by her orgasm, he felt his muscles clench as he climaxed as well.

They both fell asleep, side by side, after their ferocious love-making.

* * *

The next morning, they both woke up and looked at each other seductively. A second later, Eragon was on top of her while they had sex again.

A few minutes later, they both walked out of the tent, feeling freshened up. They walked around for a little bit, until Saphira came out of the sky and landed a few feet away.

"_I take it you two had an... eventful night?_" she asked, humming knowingly. They both blushed. A large cat walked in front of them, flicking an ear lazily.

"_Nasuada wants to see you in her tent_," he yawned to Eragon, and jumped up into Saphira's saddle.

They ran towards the massive tent. Eragon and Arya entered together, while Saphira stuck her head through the gap in the tent.

"Good to see both of you..." Nasuada said, raising an eyebrow at their sudden... familiarity.

"Why are we here?" Eragon asked.

"That is a discussion between you and me."

"Not anymore, it's not." She sat back in her throne, stunned by Eragon's flippancy. Arya looked at him, both gratified and amused.

"Fine," Nasuada said unhappily. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You need to kill Shruikan."

"_What?_" both Eragon and Saphira said.

"_Why?_" the sapphire Dragon growled.

"It's damaging for the Varden to have to deal with the king's Dragon. He murdered some of their families..."

"So did the soldiers, but I don't see you executing them," Eragon said, crossing his arms.

"_He saved my life, Nasuada, and he never wanted to be a slave to Galbatorix,_" Saphira growled.

"That doesn't matter!" the leader of the Varden shouted. "If you won't do it, I will!"

She made for the exit, but Eragon blocked her path.

"You will not leave this tent until you have sworn in the ancient language that you will not kill Shruikan," the Rider said, still appearing calm.

"Is that a threat?" she asked, furious.

"No. That's a promise," he growled.

Finally, she said the words, and then stormed out.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"_No idea,_" Saphira growled. She was about to say something else, when a Dragon's roar reverberated throughout the tent. Eragon and Arya took one look at each other.

"Shruikan!"

* * *

The massive black Dragon roared in pain as dozens of arrows pierced his wings. Three spear-wielding soldiers ran up to him and slashed his flank, while another threw and ax that impaled his shoulder.

"_Shruikan!_" he heard Saphira call.

"_Why are the Varden attacking me?_" he asked, and swatted a dozen soldiers away.

"_Nasuada.__ Don't worry, we're coming._"

A few seconds later, Saphira landed next to him and roared at the soldiers. Eragon and Arya jumped off her back and landed next to him.

"STAY BACK!" the Dragon Rider yelled. A few of the soldiers continued to attack, and he sent three bolts of energy flying their way. All three were impaled and were thrown away, while the rest stopped attacking.

"What do you think all of you are doing?" Arya shouted angrily.

"What are you doing?" another soldier yelled. "We have to kill it, before it destroys us all!" A few soldiers shouted their agreement.

"He is not our enemy!" Eragon said, furious. "He was controlled by Galbatorix! He's not a threat to us!"

"_I will be if they keep attacking me!_" Shruikan said to him privately.

"_I know, but just wait for a second._"

Eragon spotted Nasuada in the middle of the crowd, smiling. He approached her slowly. A few of the Nighthawks tried to block his way, but he knocked them aside.

"Call them off."

"No."

"I will kill you, Nasuada. Call them off."

"No." Eragon growled threateningly, and his eyes seemed to burn. When he spoke next, his voice sounded like that of a Shade.

_"Call. Them. OFF!_" he yelled, and grabbed the leader of the Varden by the throat. Instantly, dozens of soldiers pointed blades at him, but he paid them no mind. He flicked his free hand, and the swords dropped to the ground.

She still wouldn't give ground, only looking at him fearfully.

Finally, his eyes seemed to calm, and his voice returned to normal.

"Don't force me to kill you," he said sadly. She suddenly realized that he didn't want any of this to happen.

But it still had to happen.

"No. Kill the Dragon!" she shouted suddenly. He pushed her away and looked back at Shruikan.

"_Get out of here. We'll meet you on the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert."_

_"Right,_" the Dragon said, flapped his wings, and took off.

"Saphira! Arya!" he yelled. He jumped on Saphira's back and held out a hand, which Arya took gratefully. They rose above the buildings and were about to take off, when Eragon started speaking.

"All of you have lost sight of what the Varden was supposed to be!" he yelled at the soldiers below them. "You were meant to be more than this! Galbatorix is dead, but now Nasuada is becoming like him!"

They took off and flew away.

* * *

An hour later, they landed at a secluded spring near the desert, where Shruikan was resting. Both of them jumped down from Saphira's back. The Dragon herself walked up to Shruikan and nuzzled his chest.

"_I'm glad you're safe_," she said.

"_So am I_," he replied.

Eragon saw a strange glint in Saphira's eye, and he could tell that she was having a private conversation with Shruikan.

"_We'll be back in a day or so,_" she said, and flew away, closely followed by the black Dragon. He was about to ask what they were going to do, but decided not to.

He turned to Arya with a lustful look in his eye, and hugged her from behind.

"Care to have a bit of fun?" he asked, grinning. She smiled.

"Gladly."


End file.
